Labels
by WeAllLoveBlueCookies
Summary: 'That the final key to unlocking their long-searched for happiness is to let go of the past, let go of the ugly things that happened there. Focus on building new things because even though change can be bad, it has to be better than this sucky reality everyone calls the present.' Little things about each character from different points of view.
1. Percy

_Disclaimer: Let's face it. I'm not Rick Riordan._

They call him 'dumb.'

Granted, she calls him dumb and everybody else calls him dumb because she's Annabeth and nobody defies Annabeth (Clarisse excluded. And Percy.)

But he's really quite smart.

Take, for instance, his work in the Battle of Olympus, saving western civilization single-handedly. Of course, that single hand gave someone a knife they killed themselves with. And his plan was really only half his – the other half being her brain and just winging it.

Sure, he can't do simple math – four times sixteen equals two hundred forty four – but he got them through the Labyrinth. (She's still kind of irked about it, but what can she say… Rachel does make an amazing Oracle.)

And the winter before that, when she fell off of a cliff and held up the sky, he came chasing after the Hunters. That wasn't his smartest move ever, but in doing so he'd rescued the quest… and her. She supposes that he chased after them mostly for her, but she didn't need saving… not really.

Turn back the clock a few months and they're in the middle of the quest to save the Golden Fleece. He gave the all-healing item to one daughter of a war god (*cough*Clarisse*cough*) and she can't say that it was a bad idea, especially after the whole toilet thing.

Regarding the quest to return Zeus' lightning bolt – well, there's not much she can say. (He did drool in his sleep. And he handled the whole _the-gods-are-real-and-Poseidon's-my-dad_ thing really well. And Cerberus was really a sweetie. And… yeah, she can go on.)

_Impressive._

She's still set on calling him _Seaweed Brain_ though.

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Drop a review! Please?**


	2. Leo

_Disclaimer: Remember? I'm not Rick Riordan. Right? Good, didn't think so._

They call him 'odd.'

Of course, _they_ are Jason and Piper but they're in a relationship and Leo's the third wheel.

He once thought himself misunderstood.

He lost his mother at a young age. He remembers her saying that the saddest people are always smiling the brightest and that's true because he seems to keep smiling even when he has absolutely no reason to.

Skip ahead a few years and he's on the run, alone, scared, and looking for friends. Then he gets busted and lands himself in the Wilderness School with a trigger-happy coach and a bunch of other misunderstoods. That's where he meets Jason and Piper and where he gets his first real friends.

Then Jason bangs his head on an invisible rock and gets amnesia and the trigger-happy coach-goat gets sucked into a vortex and he feels like he's sucked into a vortex too but it's a different kind of vortex. It's the kind of vortex that you don't realize you're standing in until you're waist-high and there's no going back.

Suddenly they're at a magical camp where it doesn't rain (like, ever) and he's building a magical flying ship from his kindergarten days when he was babysat by a crazy aunt. And then he's travelling across the country with Jason and Piper and the scary blonde to find scary blonde's boyfriend. And two other members of their quest.

Boom, he's fired on New Rome (although, in his defense, he was possessed) and now giant eagles are chasing them and their heads are worth _denarii_. He feels like he's going insane but he keeps it together because he doesn't want to freak anyone else out.

And, flash forward past a freak visit to a nonexistent island, they're all ready for the last stage of their epic death quest.

Then he remembers one of his mother's other words of wisdom, the secret of change is to focus all of your energy not on fighting the old but on building the new, quoted from some old Greek guy and he feels like everything's been changing around him even though he hasn't been focusing on building the new, but he zooms in on one of the little details and he does realize he's building the new – he's building new friendships. Heck, he even built a warship, so he realizes that the final key to unlocking his long-searched for happiness is to let go of the past, let go of the ugly things that happened there. Focus on building new things because even though change can be bad, it has to be better than this sucky reality everyone calls the present. Right?

His life in an oddly large nutshell.

Yeah. He _is_ odd.

**A/N: I don't feel like I gave Leo enough justice but this one's supposed to be a little dark and depressing so here. And yes, I've decided to continue this.**

**-WeAllLoveBlueCookies**


	3. Jason

_Disclaimer: Thought you'd like to know this – I am a girl under 21. Rick Riordan is a middle-aged guy. Got it? Cool._

They call him 'straight-laced.'

He's pretty sure they're right, though. He was 'obsessively strict in behavior, morality, or opinions.' (But by that definition, Annabeth's straight-laced too.)

He knows what they say, he knows they say he's _too_ perfect. He can't argue – he was raised by wolves to become the perfect soldier.

So many years in the legion hardened him, tightened his already straight laces, if you will. He became cold and kind of uncaring until Juno gave him amnesia and plopped him in a bus in 'Armpit, Nevada' although he doesn't really trust Leo much on the city thing.

Piper – the Greeks – yeah, mostly Piper – opened him up to a new side of life, undid his laces, per se. H

And while his laces are tightened, they aren't tied anymore.

_A/N: That was really unexpectedly short. Sorry guys._

_-walbc_


	4. Frank

_Disclaimer: If I owned PJO, Percabeth wouldn't have fallen into Tartarus._

They called him 'clumsy.'

It's not his fault, though, that he's got large hands and never feels comfortable in his own body. If anything, it's got to be Neptune's fault.

Not that he's got anything against Percy's dad.

They do acknowledge that he is a good archer and not _so_ clumsy with his bow and arrow. (Thankfully so, in fact, because if not, then they'd all be skewered through the head.) And they also say that he's not as bad as a dragon.

He bets they're only envious.

And while he doesn't mind it's quite blatantly obvious that some people were comparing him to Hannibal. While elephants are amazing and all – one killed a giant once – it's not as amusing as watching Hazel when she gets really excited and accidentally summons all of the surrounding gemstones and precious metals.

He's also pretty sure that the expression on Hazel's face when he changed into an animal is worth being clumsier than your average demigod.

They called him 'clumsy,' and he couldn't have disagreed before.

Although he also thinks that they won't call him that if they see him now.

**A/N: Gah that was also really short. Sorry guys :(**


	5. Piper

_Disclaimer: Still not Rick Riordan. And if I was – well that's a different story._

They called her 'pretty.'

He gets it, of course, because they're dating, but he can't seem to get past it when she smiles at him, or does something epic while being absolutely beautiful.

_And she denies it._

There's really no way to negate her beauty, though, because that was her birthright and even though she tries her best to look 'normal' it never works. It's like her mom put a blessing on her that made her super pretty no matter what.

_To him a blessing; to her a curse._

She's quite adamant about it – she doesn't _want_ to be pretty, she doesn't _want _to be like her mother, she _isn't_ like her mother (that last statement often supported by an overabundant use of charmspeak), but she is pretty no matter what she does, because she's going to be beautiful anyways.

_She doesn't like it though._

But that's not what makes her beautiful. No, her beauty isn't superficial or Barbie-like in quality; but it comes from the way she blushes when he compliments her, the way she shoots food accidentally when she gets nervous, and a whole bunch of other little factors that someone else may not find pretty but are to him.

_That part, she doesn't mind._

**A/N: Sorry about Jason's first one – that extra H was a typo. Whoops! **

**Anyways. Like it, love it, hate it? Drop a line!**


	6. Annabeth

_Disclaimer: Do I even have to put it here? Yeah? Kay. Nope, not Rick Riordan. I doubt Rick Riordan would even post on a site such as Fanfiction. (Depressing thought, but hey)_

They call her either a 'genius' or a 'dumb blonde.'

But that's part of what he loves about her. The way she'll explain a Greek myth in the middle of fighting. The way she'd spout random facts about national monuments. The way her face will say 'oh crap' when she knows she's said way too much and that immortal deity or monster or something will get really pissed.

He doesn't mind.

What he does mind, though, is the way that people call her a dumb blonde. Because if there's one thing that he would say is true for Annabeth _every single freaking time_ is that she's not dumb.

But people still stick her with the title anyways, which is part of why Percy gets to know someone before he punches them in the face.

(The other part is wanting to know if they'll dare to punch back. [He knows that Jason would. And Thalia. Zeus' children are like that.])

And it gives him a sort of sick satisfaction when Annabeth asks them a question they can't answer (like what does a coleopterist study [beetles]). Then they look really confused and then Annabeth walks away triumphant.

Or something like that.

That's another part of what he loves about her.

She's a blonde genius.

**A/N: Again, don't be afraid to speak your mind. Plus, if you'd give me some ideas for another view, I'd be happy to dedicate a chapter to you. (I have nothing against blondes. It's just a stereotype I'm well aware of and that's why it's in here.)**

**-walbc**


	7. Clarisse

_Disclaimer: Never have, never will._

They call her 'mean.'

She's the daughter of the [freaking] war god. What else can he say? She's, like, _supposed_ to be mean. It's in her job description.

She's also the 'camp bully' – shoving heads into toilets, beating up the little punks. Not that Percy likes that, but he kind of understands why. Kind of.

She's a really good friend, though – loyal to a fault. Almost like he is, though she'll develop a few more personal attachments and stay true to them, proven by Silena Beauregard. He's glad that she's one of his 'friends' and not one of his enemies.

That would suck.

She's a cool person, just a little rough around the edges.

Kind of like her dad.

She certainly takes after him, at least.

**A/N: That was really short. I don't know, it was also kind of random. And written in like a minute. So don't mind any spelling mistakes.**


End file.
